MusicClan: A Warriors Fanfiction
by Skystar5
Summary: Lavenderpaw is a normal apprentice. She has friends and silbings, happy parents, and the perfect mentor. She has a great destiny, that becomes even greater when she learns a secret that could change her Clan. A secret that could bring a little more happiness into each and everyone of their lives. But the big question is, why was it hidden in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I seem to be a story adopter! I just can't stand to see good stories be given up on! Especially when well written! So I now present:**

**MusicClan: A warriors Fanfiction! Originated by lloing **

Does not own Warriors but owns MusicClan.

Chapter 1

Allegiances:

MusicClan

_(All cats are allowed to mate)_

_(MusicClan has one whole forest while the other four Clans share another one)_

Leader: MintStar-A light green she-cat with warm amber eyes.

Apprentice: LavenderPaw- A lavender colored she-cat with thoughtful violet eyes. Always smell like lavender.

Medicine Cat: SilverFang-A tortoiseshell she-cat with silver fangs and one green, one amber eyes.

Apprentice: MistPaw- A soft gray tom with gentle straw-colored eyes.

Cook Cat_(Cats who use Twoleg food for others to eat)_:LeafSpot- MintStar's sister. Has light green spots instead of the whole pelt.

Apprentice: TulipPaw- A pink she-cat with fierce blue eyes.

Scout Cat _(Cats who gather herbs and Twoleg food for Medicine and Cook Cats)_:BattleClaw- A black tom with super long claws.

Apprentice: SkyPaw- A light blue tom with determined green eyes.

Warriors:

BronzeClaw- A white colored tom with bronze-colored claws and eyes.

Apprentice: FishPaw- A sea blue and slippery tom with playful cinder-colored eyes.

PeachPelt- A yellow and orange she-cat with sharp black eyes.

HailNose- An ice blue tom with a nose that's always icy.

Apprentice: CheesePaw- A grey tom with yellow claws.

DewFlight- A tortoiseshell she-cat who runs very fast and is always wet with dew.

Apprentice: NightPaw- A midnight-black tom with serious black eyes.

ApplePelt- A red she-cat with blazing amber eyes.

CinderTail- A chocolate-colored she-cat with a fiery red tail and orange-yellow eyes.

WhiteFang- A white tom with soft marmalade eyes.

MoonWhisker- A gray she-cat with calm hazel eyes.

Apprentice: NutPaw- A brown tom with cool aqua-blue eyes.

LightningZap- A fire-red tom with yellow lightning stripes running down his flanks.

CrystalBlaze- A tortoiseshell she-cat with fiery crystal-like hazel eyes.

Apprentice: SunPaw- A cheery orange tom with excited green eyes.

Elders(Youngest To Oldest)

RoseTail- A red she-cat with tired yet beautiful blue eyes.

BrackenClaw- A cream-colored tom with thorn-sharp claws.

CornPelt- A yellow tom with handsome copper eyes

OakFur- A rust-colored tom with rough yellow-hazel eyes.

MouseClaw- A gentle tortoiseshell she-cat with warm amber eyes. The oldest cat in MusicClan.

Chapter 1

(BTW, there is no prologue)

_Lavenderkit was chasing a juicy mouse. She was so close to catching it each time, but it kept getting away. Suddenly, she felt a sharp thorn poke her side. She tried to shake it off, but it would not budge. Just when she was about to growl in frustration, she heard someone, or specifically her sister Tulipkit, call: "Lavenderkit, Lavenderkit, wake up! Today is the day we are going to be apprentices!"_

LavenderKit awoke, excited, just as her sister was beginning to call her again. She stretched and then groomed all the moss off her pelt. Her sister, TulipKit, said:

"Come on, Lavenderkit! Mintstar's going to call a meeting! Come, you lazy mouse-brain!" "What…did you say, Tulipkit?" The two sisters heard a stern voice at the front of the nursery. They slowly turned around to find their mother, Crystalblaze, along with her and Tulipkits's best friends, Mistkit and Skykit who were becoming apprentices too. LavenderKit sighed. Her sister was always getting into all those kinds of trouble. LavenderKit focused her attention on to their mother, now scolding TulipKit diligently: "What did I tell you about curse words, TulipKit! They are bad and you should not be using them!" TulipKit was looking at her paws and meowed a tiny sorry. Crystalblaze sighed and meowed, "Just because you are becoming an apprentice today, you will not have to help the elders."Tulipkit meowed a "yes!" and Mistkit joined her. CrystalBlaze watched, her whiskers twitching in amusement. It seems that MistKit has crush on TulipKit, and SkyKit seems to like her other daughter. _"Wow, I didn't think it would be this easy for my kits to find mates."_ She thought. Just then, they heard MintStar calling them to join her under the High Cliff. TulipKit immediately perked up and ran outside, with LavenderKit following more slowly behind.

MintStar meowed,

"It is now time for four of our kits to become apprentices. LavenderKit, TulipKit, MistKit and SkyKit, come over." The four soon-to-be apprentices padded over and took their spots in front of MintStar. Seeing that the kits were ready, MintStar began to meow, "LavenderKit, TulipKit, MistKit and SkyKit, you all have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as LavenderPaw, TulipPaw, MistPaw and SkyPaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior.

SilverFang, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from DarkPool, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of MistPaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him. LeafSpot, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from AshLeg, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of TulipPaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her. BattleClaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from BrownEyes, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of SkyPaw,and I expect you to pass on all you know to him. As for LavenderPaw,"MintStar continued, "I will mentor her myself." A shocked silence greeted MintStar's last few words. LavenderPaw herself couldn't even move. _"But that means I'll be the deputy when I become a warrior!"_ She thought. At last, the silence was broken as mentors went to touch their noses to the new apprentices and everyone took on the chant.

Later that night, SkyPaw, TulipPaw and MistPaw crowded LavenderPaw and asked her what happened. LavenderPaw replied,

"I really don't know. Maybe Mintstar decided to have a deputy or something. Anyways, how did y'all get the important positions?"

"Well , we don't know either." SkyPaw replied, embarrassed. MistPaw replied,

" Then I guess we'll just have to work very hard then."

"Yeah!" All the friends replied.

**And that's it. For this chapter. And ignore the double capitals in names, I just copied and pasted. And so, I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

LavenderPaw sighed. It has been a moon since her apprentice ceremony, and right this second she was helping Dewflight who had moved to the nursery about the six moons ago because of her and LightningZap's kits. There was a golden tom with brave blue eyes that they named HawkKit, and his sister was called SpottedKit who was a tortoiseshell with intelligent blue eyes. HawkKit suddenly piped up,

"Hey, LavenderPaw, me and SpottedKit are becoming apprentices today!" LavenderPaw smiled. Somehow, even though SpottedKit was very annoying, she had always thought HawkKit was quite nice and very handsome… _"Wait!"_ She silently scolded herself. _"We are barely apprentice!"_ She said out loud,

"Wow! Apprentices already? I feel older now!" SpottedKit said, with an air of self-admiration,

"Haha! You are barely older than us and I bet MintStar is too busy with Clan business to train with you. You probably don't know how to catch prey!" LavenderPaw bristled. Seeing the awkward moment, HawkKit leaped between them,

"Hey! Let's go out into clearing, how about that?" LavenderPaw replied, glad for the distraction,

"Sure! I'm sure your ceremonies are starting! Let's not be late!"

*************************************Ceremony!*************************************

"From this day forward, until you has earned have your warrior name, this apprentice will be called HawkPaw. WhiteFang, you have not have had an apprentice since ApplePelt and I expect you to teach him all your knowledge and bravery. May you pass down all you know to this apprentice." LavenderPaw yowled his new name with all the other cats, and HawkPaw beamed. Secretly, she felt a little satisfaction because SpottedKit's apprenticeship had been delayed.

**Flashback:**

_Lavenderpaw and Hawkkit were playing tag in the clearing when suddenly SpottedKit brust out of the nursery looking very angry. HawkKit asked his sister, _

_"What's wrong, SpottedKit?" SpottedKit was so angry, she literally spit at him, _

_"You *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEP*!" HawkKit looked very surprised and hurt, and LavenderPaw quickly comforted him, saying SpottedKit was just angry. Suddenly, MintStar sprang out of his den and jumping down to the other cats that were frozen because of SpottedKit's outburst. MintStar looked very angry and said sternly,_

_"SpottedKit! How could you be so disrespectful? That's it, you have been acting very badly lately, your apprenticeship will be delayed for a moon and I will talk to your mother about this." Now SpottedKit was the one looking stunned. Then, after a while, she bowed her head sadly and left for the nursery._

**End flashback**

LavenderPaw shook herself and said to HawkPaw, "Come on! I'll show you a comfortable nest in the apprentice den!" As she left and HawkPaw followed, they were both unaware of a pair of green eyes following their progress from the scout cat den.

**CLIFFIE! Hehehehehehehhehehehehehhehe hehehehehehehehe! Ok, one more chapter, then I have to start writing. So many stories to finish! : ( oh well I'll figure it out! : )**

**Dream on!**

**-skystar**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Skypaw watched from the scout cat's den. How dare that Hawkpaw touch Lavenderpaw?! She was his. As he growled inwardly, he did not notice Battleclaw coming behind him.

"You like that she-cat?" Skypaw jumped in surprise.

"Yeah…"He admitted. Battleclaw smiled and meowed,

"It's okay to have feelings. I used to like Mintstar but I knew I was not the one. We are best friends to this day." Skypaw sighed. Looks like Lavenderpaw was only going to be his friend, as much as he wanted to be more than that.

Lavenderpaw, unaware of the cats talking about her, was sharing tongues with Hawkpaw. She was thinking, _"His fur feels so good!_" and even though she was not aware of it, Hawkpaw was thinking along the same lines. Suddenly, a rustle from the nursery disrupted their thinking, and Spottedkit came out, tears still visible. Even though every cat had heard the diligent scolding and Spottedkit's sniffles, they all pretended they did not. Hawkpaw rushed over to her and soothed her. Lavenderpaw sighed inwardly, wishing Hawkpaw would do something along that line to her.

"Come on, let's go hunting!" Lavenderpaw shook herself and said to Hawkpaw.

"Sure!" meowed Hawkpaw.

**********************After Hunting!********************

"Ish shish sho hood (This is so good)!" meowed Hawkpaw through a mouthful of the rabbit as big as him that he caught during their hunt. Lavenderpaw rolled her eyes and told him to eat slower. Suddenly, they both caught the scent of another cat. They all bristled and snarled. Then, a tortoiseshell tom with straw eyes jumped out and attacked them. Judging from the scent, Lavenderpaw guessed he was from ShadowClan, but she had no time to think about anything else as she and Hawkpaw engaged in the battle. Lavenderpaw and Hawkpaw tried their hardest, but they were only small apprentices and the tortoiseshell tom was an experienced warrior. Suddenly, just as they were about to lose the fight, a light blue shadow jumped in the fight. The tortoiseshell was surprised, which gave them a chance. They charged and drove the tom away, but not before he slashed his claws against the light blue tom's throat. After the battle, Lavenderpaw and Hawkpaw realized who that shadow was. It was Skypaw.

"Skypaw!" Lavenderpaw wailed. Hawkpaw tried to comfort her, but it was no use. So, they carried Skypaw between them and took him back to camp.

When they got back to camp, every cat had wanted to know what happened, and since Lavenderpaw's dull violet eyes made no movement to follow those cats, Hawkpaw did the explaining for her. Moonwhisker, Hailnose(Skypaw's father), Tulippaw, and Mistpaw all looked as sad as Lavenderpaw, and they all stood with him all night. Hawkpaw has never seen smiley Lavenderpaw this sad and sincerely hoped she would get better.

**Good bye Skypaw, may StarClan grant you rest.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello world! This is the first original chapter by me. No copy and pasting. So I'm still plot planning so… enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter 4**

Lavenderpaw curled up in the apprentice den staring dully to the camp outside. The nest next to hers was empty and a new wave of grief hit her as a familiar scent seemed to choke her. Hawkpaw slunk in whispering her name.

"Lavenderpaw? You alright?" He pulled his nest nearby and sat down. It had been three days since Skypaw had been sent to StarClan.

"Skyfur…" murmured helplessly. Looked at her funny. A gentle light began grow in Lavenderpaw's purple eyes. "I decided to call him Skyfur, he barely go any time to be an apprentice, so he should at least get a bit of honor. I own him one thing… he… he saved my life." The light became pain and the mourning apprentice dropped her head into the moss. Gingerly, Hawkpaw rested his head on Lavenderpaw's. She shifted and he jerked away. . _"Stupid, stupid, stupid"_ The young tom scolded himself. Lavenderpaw smiled to herself, slowly she stood and stretched, Hawkpaw bolted up to his feet. The leader's apprentice let out a soft meow of amusement.

"Thanks for cheering me up." She stated softly. The fluffy pale cocoa tom bashfully stared at his shifting paws.

"Welcome." The lavender she-cat smiled lightly for the first time in a while and padded out. A light buzz surrounded camp as she walked out. With a soft growl, Lavenderpaw stared at the ground as she made her way to her mentor's den. Mintstar was in deep conversation with Leafspot, Tulippaw, sat nodded quietly, not fully sure what the older cats were talking about. Lavenderpaw poked her head in the den. Mintstar glanced up briefly, catching her apprentice's eye. Without exiting the conversation, the leader nodded yes, and continued her speech. As Lavenderpaw left, Leafspot called over her shoulder,

"Bring back some squirrel if you see any!"

"And basil!" Her sister Tulippaw added before returning to the confusing discussion between her mentor and her leader.

*************Hunting!*******************

The forest was calm as Lavenderpaw treaded through. She had managed to catch a small mouse already. But it wasn't enough to feed the Clan. A rustling sounded behind her and the young apprentice's fur stood on end. She was not going to get attacked by moss-for-brains ShadowClan. _"Language!"_ She chided herself. Surprised by what had become of herself. The bushes parted and it was only Battleclaw who came forth. The long furred apprentice sighed.

"Well I feel appreciated!" the scout cat chuckled. Lavenderpaw smiled,

"Sorry, I just thought you might be another ShadowClan cat." Battleclaw's smile dripped away.

"Right, It's ok to be on guard, especially after Sk…. " his voice trailed off.

"Skyfur." The back tom stared at Lavenderpaw for a long while,

"Sky…fur?"

"Skyfur. I wanted to give him honor in his trip to starClan, he saved my life." Battleclaw paused for a little bit longer then finally spoke slowly.

"Yeah… Sky…fur." Lavenderpaw nodded then the two began to go separate ways.

"Oh wait!" She called over her shoulder, "Leafspot wants basil! I don't know what that is! I just know it tastes good!" Battleclaw chuckled again.

"Alright! I get the hint!" He smiled again and took off. _"Now squirrels, and we can get a special meal in honor of Skyfur." _

**********************GOCHTA SQUIRREL!***********************

Hawkpaw pounced at his mentor cringing at the ground as it rushed up to greet him, Whitefang dodged leaving the smaller tom to crash into the ground.

"Oof."

"You alright Hawkpaw?"

"I'm fine, let's go again." Lavenderpaw's anger had rubbed off on the brown tom and he had turned it into anger.

"I think we need to head back." I promised to help out Leafspot with tonight with night meal for Skypaw." Hawkpaw smiled at the ground at the way Whitefang talked about Leafspot. He was pretty sure that his mentor was sweet on her.

"OK, Go ahead, I think I'll lip back at my own pace." He smiled.

"You sure?"

I'm fine Whitefang."

"Positive?"

"Absolutely!"

"OK… bye." Whitefang walked out slowly and then began to sprint. Hawkpaw smiled and he began to walk back to camp. He hoped Lavenderpaw would be feeling better by then.

***************************I caught two squirrels!*************************

Lavenderpaw smiled as she padded back to camp, a mouse and _two_ squirrels. She was on her way when something veered her off course. It was a sweet soft sound that picked upin speed then continued at a slow gentle pace. High and low, gurgling like a stream.

"_O shining, stars,_

_Drifting through the sky,_

_O shining stars,_

_Glimmer through the night…"_

Lavenderpaw had never heard anything like it before.

**Please vote on my poll if you like the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

The sweet sound reached Lavenderpaw's ears and she dropped her fresh-kill. A dull _thud_ as it hit the dusty ground. In a trance the pale she-cat padded slowly forward to the sparkling words,

"…_Gems in the sky,_

_Twinkling through the nigh',_

_I wish I fly, away, with you,_

_O shining stars,_

_Shimmering through the sky…"_

Transfixed, the young apprentice stumbled into a small clearing. There was an old she-cat frail with age whitened muzzle under and over. She was a pale gray, with dark thick tabby stripes. A slim tail wagged slowly in rhythm to the noise, her head thrown back to rich blue sky. As soon as it started the beautiful sound, twisted into different pitches, as quickly as it started, it stopped. Slowly the old cat lowered her head, and turned to Lavenderpaw.

"Hello and you are?" Still stunned from the loss of the call that filled the forest, it the MusicClan cat a moment to realize she was being spoken to.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Lavenderpaw of MusicClan." The older cat smiled,

"Well hello, I'm Sasha. What brings you beyond the border?"

"Be-beyond- be- be- beyond? O MY! I passed the border without thinking twice, OMSC O MY STARCLAN!" Sasha gave a rasping laugh.

"Oh calm child. Don't worry I won't tell. But you have to tell me, what brought you here?" lavenderpaw looked bashfully at her purple paws.

"Well I was listening to that pretty sound you were making. How do you do it?" shock daintily registered on the older cats face.

"You don't know?" Lavenderpaw unabashed nodded her head. "Child, I was making music… I was singing." The apprentice looked quizzically at the elder aged cat.

"Music? Sing-ing? What's that?" The chirping birds seemed to quiet as the purple she-cat admitted she knew nothing of music.

"Why, music is… It's freedom Lavenderpaw. It's the capability to bend sounds as you wish so they can say whatever you like. You can soar on the clouds, or you can slip into the earth like flowers roots. It's notes and sounds blending together it's unexplainable." Passion swept through Sasha's voice as she spoke of her talent. "Would you like to learn a song?" The MusicClan apprentice nodded. "Alright let's try Shining Stars, theone I was singing. Reapeat after me,

_O shining stars/Drifting through the sky/O shining stars/Glimmer through the night_…"

Lavenderpaw nodded and she repeated what Sasha had told her.

"O shiningstarDriftingthroughth eskyOshiningstarsGlimmerthro ughthenight."

"No, no relax, let your voice drift up and down like mine did. And hold out the word night, and hold out the word stars both times. Try again."

"_O shining stars_… Driftingthroughthesky… Oshiningstars…Glimmerthroughthenight…" Sasha smiled. She listened as the sweet innocent voice pierced the air, thn faded again into talking as the verse continued.

"Better, better."

**That's it for now! So when characters are singing it's will be italicized and long notes with have the dot, dot, dot after it. If you like the story, vote for it my poll on my profile! Luv ya readers! And please review! Seirously people! Don't forget about the poll!**

**-Be a dreamer**

**-Skystar**


	6. Chapter 6

'**So hello world and thank you reviewers' that is what I would say if I had any reviewers. So for now I'll just still with, 'Hello happy universe it's a lovely day and thank you all viewers you make my writing worthwhile!' **

**Chapter 6 **

Lavenderpaw smiled as she padded home the lyrics (means words to a song, Sasha taught her that) buzzing through her head. She began to hum the tune (another word Sasha taught her) of 'O shining Stars' According to the older she-cat if Lavenderpaw learned the melody first it would be easier to fit in the words. Though humming was hard with a mouthful of squirrel. Her thoughts drifted to Skypaw as white cloud swam through the blue sky. The pale apprentice found her paws leading her to Tall creek, a small secluded spot that was often empty. When there Lavenderpaw set down her prey again, and words began to join the melody buzzing through her head.

"…_Shimmering through the sky,_

_O shining stars…_

_Sprinkled through the black,_

_Ooooooooo….._

_Gems in the sky,_

_Twinkling through the nigh'…"_

A rustle in the bushes caused Lavenderpaw to freeze. She wasn't sure why she froze; she shouldn't be ashamed of her music. After all she did live in _Music_Clan. It was for the first time she wondered why they did not sing? Why they did play things called "instruments" like Sasha had said? Why did they fail their Clan name? Lunging towards her fresh-kill, she gripped it in her teeth and dove to the bushes. The rustling bushes revealed Peachpelt who only saw the small trickle of squirrel blood and urgently turned around for camp. She uttered one word and Lavenderpaw swore the senior warrior had said,

"Music."

******************************************CAMP, Hawkpaw's POV****************************

Hawkpaw paced angrily back and forth, sore muscles complained angrily. _"Where is she?"_ he thought worried, "_What if something happened to her?_" Dread getting the best of him, the multi-shades of brown tom worked up the courage to go tell Mintstar his suspicions. With aching muscles he pivoted to the leaders den and began to march forward. Footsteps alerted the apprentice to turn around but it was only Peachpelt, a yellow and orange senior warrior thundering into camp. She skidded on dusty earth as she turned, making a beeline for Mintstar's den. "Well there goes my turn to talk to Mintstar," Hawkpaw snorted resorting back to pacing.

"Please don't snap at me, but WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Nose crinkled, the angry tom turned around to see Tulippaw, Lavenderpaw's sister, yelling at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You've been pacing and muttering under your breath for ages now, if you tell me nothing is wrong, well I should slap you!" The same sparkle and fire glowed in Tulippaw's eyes, just like Lvenderpaw's usually did. Hawkpaw took a cautious step backwards.

"I'm just worried about Lavenderpaw. She's been gone a long time." Tulippaw chuckled.

"You know Lavenderpaw, she's a new apprentice and she probably wants to bring back as much prey as a senior warrior. And Mintstar's been busy so she was okay with Lavenderpaw pulling a full-day hunting marathon."

"Alright I'll relax." Tulippaw nodded then headed to the Cook cat's den. Hawkpaw watched her go then continued his pacing. After a few moments more paws padded into camp. This time it was Lavenderpaw jaws full of prey.

"Hey Hawkpaw!" She mumbled though squirrel.

"There you are! You were gone for long time! Where were you?"

"Just hunting, we needed squirrel for Skyfur's Dusk meal tonight."

"Oh, ok well you better go give that to Leafspot." The pale purple apprentice nodded and stalked off to the cook cat's den. Yet as she walked away, Hawkpaw couldn't help the feeling that she was hiding something.

**OK the idea behind Dusk meal, is that when I cat goes to StarClan, cook cats make a special meal in honor of that cat. And it's held at dusk when the stars start to rise. **

**Please review! Let me know if you like the story, like the characters, like the Clan, traditions, please, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Skypaw's dusk meal was an item Leafspot referred to as "stew". Rock or wood that had been carved so that there was a dip in the material. Then the rabbit was put over hot "coals", after drying the meat a bit it was placed in a rock that was full of water and herbs then put back over the warmth to sit. It was delicious. A single wood dip full of stew was left in the center of camp. Waiting for him. Waiting for Skypaw. Lavenderpaw sat in the shadows trying to avoid everyone. She just wanted to be alone. Tulippaw slunk over nudging a rock dip over to her sister.

"Eat," She ordered softly. Lavenderpaw shook her head. "I said eat!" the pink she-cat again pushed the warm liquid forward.

"No."

"Lavenderpaw I swear that-"

"Leave her be." Nightpaw materialized out of the shadows and stalked over. "Cats grieve in different ways, Lavenderpaw needs to be alone. Tulippaw glared up at the older apprentice she flicked her tail once then left to join the rest of the Clan.

"Thank you."

"Welcome, Skypaw was a good friend. I need time to grieve and I don't need other cats constantly looking over my shoulder. Bye." He simply stood up and left Lavenderpaw to think. She needed to talk to someone who understood. She took one large lick of stew then she got up. She spoke to Silverfang briefly then set off quietly for the forest.

**********S*K*Y*S*T*A*R*****R*O*C*K*S************

Dark golden light bled through the trees as Lavenderpaw searched for Sasha.

"Sasha?" Leaves and twigs rustled as her paws pushed against the ground. "Sasha?"

"Lavenderpaw?" a voice croaked.

"Sasha?" Lavenderpaw poked her head into a bush and Sasha nibbling on a small, stringy, mouse.

"Lavenderpaw are you all right?" Sasha could see the anger and sadness contorted on the young cat's face.

"Skyfur is gone! he's really gone! He's go-o-o-one!" The apprentice sobbed dropping to her feet, knees bucking. "He was protecting me… I did nothing I could have, I should have… Instead…. I could have saved him!" Words tumbled out and Sasha soothingly slipped into a song.

"_The sky has fallen_

_The world has become gray_

_The flowers weep_

_Clouds cover the Earth…_

_The sky has fallen_

_Where did the color go?_

_The sky has fallen_

_How will we go on?_

_The sky has fallen_

_And the. Music. Weeps._

_The sky…_

_Shall live…_

_Hosts the stars…_

_We grieve the sky…._

_TonIght….."_

The tears slowly stopped as the pale cat looked up at the elder.

"What was that one called?" she sniffled. Sasha paused for a moment then murmured,

"I don't know. I just made it up." A small sparkled began to kindled in Lavenderpaw's eyes. She sniffed again.

"You can just make up a song?" The loner chuckled.

"Mm Hm, how do you think they were invented in the first place? They didn't just appear out of thin air." Lavenderpaw nodded and whispered,

"Can we call it Skypaw's song?" Sasha nodded. "Sasha,"

"Yes?"

"Why is there no music in MusicClan?"

And for the first time since Lavenderpaw had met her, Sasha didn't have an answer, or she was scared to share it.

**Sorry I haven't updated! Although I don't think anyone is reading this…. SINCE NO ONE REVIEWS!:( Seriously people I know you read! I see the views, there aren't a lot but I know people have looked at this story! So please account or not please review, and if you don't like it then FREAK'IN TELL ME SO I CAN CHANGE IT! Sorry for getting frustrated. I work hard with little proof of my work, So in short, review or Skypaw's ghost will come and get you while you sleep, he hasn't been avenged until you review. **

**Love ya' readers!**

**-Skystar**


End file.
